Just That Supernatural Feeling
by onetreehillfan17
Summary: Things start to get weird when Sam has a freaky vision about Dean. What happens to Dean in Sam's vision and will Sam be able to stop it in time. Also an old friend of Dean's reappears. Hurt/Comfort Supernatural PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Impala drives down Route 56 late one night, Sam is sitting there staring out onto the deserted road, while Dean is driving.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on?" asked Dean.

"What...what would possibly be going on, Dean," suggested Sam.

"So you have nothing to tell me."

"No."

"Right," said Dean, as he started to get a little annoyed, "Well...there's a bullet missing from the Colt, how do you explain that?"

"I didn't touch it," said Sam, sternfully, "...what, you think I had something to do with a bullet missing."

"Well, i didn't use, and neither did Bobby, I know that much for sure, so that just leaves you...doesn't it, Sam?"

Sam didn't say anything back to his brother, he just sat there and continued to stare out of the window.

"You went after the crossroads demon last night, didn't you?" Dean asked Sam, straightly. Sam looked at his brother in a way that kind of suggested exactly that.

"Oh Sam, how could you be so stupid, why would you do something like that, you could of got yourself killed."

"But i didn't."

"Sam that's not the point, remember, if you or me try to break this deal at all, you die, I die, it's as simple as that, don't you get it?" Dean blasted at Sam.

Sam didn't say anything.

"Alright...what about the crossroads demon, what happened?"

"I thought that maybe if I killed the demon, it would possibly break the deal."

"What you thought that might actually work."

Sam glanced sideways towards Dean, which basically meant "Really Dean_."_

Dean thought for a moment, then spoke, "What...so did it work, i mean am i out of my deal or something?"

"Yeah, me shooting the crossroads demon, therefore resulting in you not being dragged down into hell, and i just neglected to mention that to you, i don't think so, Dean."

"Right, so I'm not out of my deal, then?" asked Dean.

"No," said Sam.

"Well, what about the person the crossroads demon was possessing?"

"Didn't make it," declared Sam.

"Alright, just...don't go around doing anything like that again, okay?" Dean asked Sam directly.

Sam once again didn't answer.

"Sam?"

"Alright!"

Dean gave Sam a painful glaring stare.

"Alright...okay, I won't do anything like that again."

"Good."

Dean went back to driving the Impala, and Sam continued to stare out of the window, gazing at the quickly passing road.

A little while later, Dean decided to break the hovering silence hanging over them.

"So, tell me about this vampire nest?"

"Don't change the subject, Dean."

"Well, what would you like me to do, Sam," said Dean, looking straight into his brother's sensitive dewy eyes.

"Dean, I know you're scared man, I know you are, but..."

"No, no...don't start this again Sam, I'm fine..." said Dean, but got brutally cut off by Sam.

"No, you're not fine Dean, you're always saying that you're fine, but you never are, I can see it in you're eyes."

"Look, you don't have to worry about me Sam; I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"You know what...screw you Dean, I'm so sick of the constant shit you've been giving me, you're being a compete ass and you know it."

"What..." said Dean, completely surprised.

"Dean, where do you get off, telling me not to worry about you, when that's exactly what you did back in Wyoming when you sold your soul for my life, which caused this ridiculous mess, so yeah Dean, I'm gonna worry, just like you worried about me when you made that stupid deal."

"Don't pull that one on me, just don't do it Sam!" yelled Dean.

The Impala went quiet as both of the Winchester boys sat in utter silence.

"So...this vampire nest, give me the lowdown again, Sammy?"

"Well, there have been several unusual cattle deaths or mutilations or whatever you want to call them, you know, the usual."

"Right and this is where again, in Florida or something."

"Uh...yeah, in Artrinal, why?"

"No reason, just..." began Dean, but started laughing, "...who would call a place friggin' Artrinal, it's friggin' ridiculous."

"Dean, focus dude!"

"Yeah, yeah, alright, so give me some lore on these bloodthirsty suckers."

"Well, as far back as the sixteenth century, various local governments in Europe were handing out bounties for the hunting and killing of vampires. Also the whole turning into mist, and the rest of it, is a load of crap, as Dad once said, _"Crosses won't repel them, and sunlight won't kill them.",_ but they don't like to be in the sun for too long. the whole _"Bloodlust"_ part is true though, they need fresh human blood to survive and can only be killed by beheading, and of course an arrow dipped in Dean Man's Blood will slow them down."

"Yeah, yeah, we know all that already, anything else?"

"Yeah, actually in Florida, they um...mark their victims with a reverse pentagram on their foreheads."

"Well...I guess some f 'd up crap happens in Florida."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So, I guess it's just some plain old vampires, uh?"

"Man, don't you ever wish we got some more interesting cases?"

"Uh...like what Dean?"

"I don't know, like...werewolves, how often in your lifetime would you ever encounter a werewolve?"

"Once Dean, and I don't think I would ever want to encounter them again."

"Oh...sorry, Madison, I totally forgot, sorry man."

Once again, complete silence fell over them, within the Impala.

"So, how far is it to Artrinal?" asked Dean.

"Um..." started Sam as he pulled out from the glove compartment, a street map of the tiny town of Artrinal, Florida, "about another 300 miles, why do you ask?"

"I just wanna get to Florida, kill some evil sons of bitches and raise a little hell while we're at it!"

Sam looked at his brother, while he drove the Impala, _Something's up with Dean, I can tell, something's definetly bothering him, I can see it in his eyes. What's in Artrinal, that's got him so worked up?_ , thought Sam.

A couple of hours later they crossed the border through to Florida, and into Artrinal, where they found a cheap motel, and bought out a room for a couple of nights seeing as a couple of nights was all they needed. Vampires were pretty straight forward, find the nest, give out some Columbian neckties, and you're done, move on to the next case, move on to the next town, but for some strange reason Sam had this feelin' that this wasn't going to be like any other regular job.

What that reason was yet, Sam was not clear of.

"There you go, Mr. McGillicuddy, your credit card back," said the young lady behind the counter as she handed Dean his credit card, "you'll be saying in Room 15, here are you're keys, and your room is just this way."

She pointed outside, to her left, where Rm. 15 was.

Sam and Dean walked out of the office and turned left, where they found Rm. 15, which was 3 or 4 doors down from the office.

Dean pushed the key into the keyhole, and the door clicked, then swung open, to reveal a kind of romance themed room, which was the kind o room designed for newlyweds or lovey-dovey couples.

"No ay man, no way am I sleeping in this room, Sam."

Dean looked around the room to see two heart-shaped dark-red beds, a heart-shaped mirror upon a hot pink wall, little pink and red hearts hanging from the ceiling, and a huge heart-shaped table and several chairs in the kitchen.

Sam began to laugh, and Dean gave him a sharp stare.

"Dude, this is so not funny."

"Hey, don't look at me, you booked the room not me," said Sam, as he continued to laugh at Dean.

"This is friggin' unbelievable, " shouted Dean, as he left the room.

Sam stuck his head out of the door, to see Dean entering the office.

"Hi," said Dean, as he walked up to the counter, and looked at the young lady, "um...me and my brother just checked into Rm. 15, there...um, seems to be a problem."

"Yes, " said the lady.

"There's a problem with the room my brother and I just checked into," said Dean.

"Did you just say you and your brother," said the woman.

"Yeah, I've said that twice already...ne and my brother," said Dean, now getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about the mistake, Mr. McGillicuddy, but...um...you see, I thought that you and your brother, were...well, you know...together."

"You mean, you thought we were gay."

"Yes, I'm very sorry about this, ."

"If we could get a different room that would be great."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, ," said the lady behind the counter.

"And why is that...uh..." began Dean ,a he looked down at her name tag,"....Monica."

"Well, it just so happens that Rm.15 is the only room available at the moment," said Monica.

"Once again, I'm very sorry about this little misunderstanding, ."

"Well, that's great," muttered Dean as he left the office, and headed back to Rm.15.

He walked into the room to find Sam sitting on the end of one of the heart-shaped beds.

"Oh hey, what happened?" asked Sam.

"Why does everyone always think we're gay?" asked Dean, as he took off his jacket and threw it on to one of the chairs in the kitchen, then sat down on the other bed, "...I mean I can understand why they would think you're gay...but me?"

"Hilarious Dean,...you know that is getting so old."

"Nah, still works," said Dean, as he began to pull out various knives and guns from his bag, which was still on the floor, while Sam pulled out the leather bound journal, that belonged to their father, from the inside of his jacket.

He sat down at the table and began looking through it.

"So, what's our first move?" asked Dean.

"Well, there have been several dead bodies found that have been partly beheaded."

"What...partly beheaded."

"Yeah, and there's a few other deaths, which are clear that they're victims of vampires."

"Well, I say we should pay the morgue a little visit."

The next morning they headed to the Artrinal Central Hospital, they went to the Reception desk and spoke to an extremely hot nurse n Dean's opinion anyway.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Daniel Telakin, and this is my partner Special Agent Harry Bonahomme, we're with the FBI," said Dean.

"Can I see some ID, please?" said the nurse.

"Yeah, sure," replied Dean, as he pulled out his ID and badge from a pocket within his jacket.

"Alright...you too...Agent Bonahomme."

Sam did the same as Dean, and pulled his badge out from the inside of his jacket.

"Okay, so how can I help you two gentlemen?" asked the nurse

This time Sam did the talking, instead of Dean.

"We're working on a murder case at the moment, and we're just here to see the murder victim's bodies."

"Right, okay, well the morgue is just down that hallway, and through the third door on your left, and just down the stairs," said the nurse.

Dean led the way as Sam followed, they went down the hallway that the nurse had pointed them towards, then through the third door on their left and down the stairs to the morgue.

"Why are morgues always downstairs, it's kind of depressing, isn't it?" said Dean.

Sam looked at Dean, then looked away and walked into the morgue to find one of the morgtains sitting behind a desk.

Dean spoke before Sam could get a chance to do just that.

"Uh...Jeff...," said Dean, as he looked at the guy's name badge.

"John..." said the morgtain.

"I know that, listen...Dr. Dworkin's looking for you," said Dean.

"But Dr. Dworkin's on vacation."

"Well, he's back, and he's pissed and he's screamin' for you man, so if i were you I'd 'whoottt', " said Dean, as he pointed behind him, suggesting that the morgtain leave.

As Dean said this, the guy became slightly frightened, ran past Sam and Dean, and left the morgue.

"Alright, now that he's gone, let's find these bodies."

Dean opened up one of the doors on the wall, to find one of the bodies that they were looking for.

The head of the victim was in a container, lying next to her body.

Dean grabbed the container and dropped it on to the table in the middle of the morgue, then opened the box to reveal a still fresh, rotting head of a young woman. He spun the container around so her head faced the two of them

"Well, i don't think i need to see anymore, it's obvious it was vampires."

Sam looked closely at the young woman's forehead, to see etched into it, a small reverse pentagram.

"Yep, definitely vampires," said Sam.

"Hey, check if they shoved anything down her throat, you know like the moth in the 'Silence of the Lambs'," suggested Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead," said Sam.

"No, you go ahead, I opened the box, come on Sam, put the lotion in the basket," said Dean.

"Whatever," said Sam, as he put on a pair of gloves, opened up her mouth and shoved his fingers down her throat.

"Dean, get me a bucket."

"Why, you found something," said Dean.

"No, i think I'm gonna puke," said Sam, as he took his fingers out of the girls mouth.

"Hang on, lift her top lip up again," said Dean.

"What...you want me to puke, is that it."

"No, no, i think i saw something."

Dean grabbed the girl's top lip and lifted it up, to find a small hole in her ums, above her teeth.

"Is that a hole?" said Dean.

Dean pushed on the gum around the hole, when, from within he hole, came a small sharp tooth.

"What, it that a tooth?" asked Sam.

Dean looked closer, than realised what it was.

"It's a fang, Sam, a retractable set of vampire fangs, what the hell!" said Dean.

"Well, this changes things," said Sam, as he looked at the fan, as it went back into the girls gums.

"You think."

Dean looked up at Sam, and gave a look that suggested, "What the hell, Sam?"

Later that day, back at the motel, Sam was sitting at his computer, While Dean was looking through their father's journal.

"So, you're positive that the vampire's mark their victims like that?" Dean had asked Sam this question several times already.

"Yes, I've already said that Dean."

"So, what, you think the vamps flipped out and turned on their own kind, or something?"

"I don't know, but it sure looks that way."

"This is friggin' weird man."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, on the upside, I think I got a lead on where their neat might be." said Sam.

"Yeah, what you got?"

"Well, I read an article in the paper, about complaints of a bunch of rowdy night owls, you know really loud, out all night, heavy drinkers, out at this old farm on Decatur Road," said Sam, as he handed Dean the article.

"Sounds like our fangs', doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does, but I think we should dig a little deeper," suggested Sam.

"Why, I think we can be pretty sure, based on this article, that this farm on Decatur Rd, is the fangs' nest."

"Yeah, but I think it would be a lot more safer to be more than just pretty sure, I mean we can't just barge in there and start beheading people," said Sam, in response to Dean's statement.

"Fine, but how do you suppose we dig a little deeper, huh?"

"Well, there's this little bar out on Route 43, where all the, you know, the night owls go, so I figure it's worth a shot, I say we go tonight, ask around and see what's what?"

"Alright, so it looks like we're going out tonight, huh?"

"Looks like," replied Sam.

"Thank god, because I hate this friggin' room."

Sam started laughing.

_Somewhere, in Elizabethville, Ohio, a tall black shabby guy is seen wandering the streets asking directions to a club called "Trotter's Bar", a man on the street points him in the right direction the tall guy begins walking in that direction, he turns a corner, to see a building and a huge sign on the front of it saying "Trotter's Bar". _

_He enters the bar, and walks up to the bar on the back wall of the club._

_"Hey, I'm looking for a couple of guys, I heard that they passed through here."_

_The bar was partially dark, and most of the chairs were stacked on the tables. _

_The bartender was clearing up several tables._

_"Why, who's asking?" asked the male bartender._

_"Let's just say I'm a friend of theirs," said the tall-black guy, "...one was short, the other real tall and they would of had small acquaintances with your bartending friend Casey." _

_"You knew Casey?" asked the bartender._

_"Ah... no, I didn't, but...uh... I know that those two guys were the last people to see her alive," said the black guy._

_"Yeah, they were here, uh...tall one was Sam, I think, and the short one was Dean, yeah Sam and Dean Winchester, they were, came in here, caused abit of trouble, that Dean guy as hitting on Casey like something I'd never seen before, he left with her, then, never saw them again, they must of left town or something."_

_"Do you know where they were heading, did they mention anything?" the tall-shabby guy asked._

_"No, they never mentioned anything,' said the bartender._

_The black guy had a very distraught, angry look on his face._

_"But, I did hear the short on, Dean, say two chicks names, um...what were they...uh...I think it was Ruby and Bela, if that helps," said the bartender._

_"Thanks," said the tall guy, as from within his jacket, he pulled out a sharp knife._

_A look of complete terror rose from the bartenders face, he dropped the glass that he was holding, as it hit the ground, a loud slash could be heard throughout the club, and he fell to the floor._

_"Yeah...thanks. for nothing." _

_the tall guy turned his back on the dead bartender, and walked out of the front door._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Winchester boys.**

**Please enjoy his next chapter and please review.**

**Onetreehillfan17 :)**

Chapter 2

Back in Artrinal, Florida, that night, Sam and Dean are heading to "Fitzy's Shak", a small bar on Route 43.

"Hey Dean, can I ask you something?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, shoot."

"Well, in the last 2 days, there have been several chances for you to hit on "Hot chicks", if that's what you call them, and you, well…you haven't.

Dean awkwardly looked away from Sam; he knew that Sam would eventually bring this subject to his attention.

"I mean I know you Dean, and this isn't like you at all, given the chance, you'd hit on anything that moves, but the last couple of days you haven't even acknowledged any girls presence, so what's up Dean," said Sam.

Dean considered lying to Sam for a few seconds, than thought, _what am I gonna accomplish by lying to Sam._

"Dean what is it?" asked Sam.

Dean looked at Sam, he had second thoughts about telling him, because if he told Sam about how he felt, Sam would just worry about him more, or else, or else treat him like some sort of charity case, and he didn't need more of Sam's shit, he really didn't need it at all.

"Dean," said Sam, in a much more directive tone.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Dean, so tell me, what's going on?"

"I…just…just forget about it Sam, okay," said Dean, thinking that maybe he should tell Sam the truth.

"I won't just forget about it Dean, explain to me why you've been acting the way that you have, this isn't like you at all."

Dean once again looked at his brother, and then plucked up the courage to tell him.

"Alright, but don't make a big deal out of this, okay Sam."

Sam gave his brother an odd look of confusion.

"Okay Sam?"

"Yeah, yeah okay, just tell me what's wrong?"

"Well…it's kind of…alright, Sam, what's today?" said Dean.

"Um, I don't know….your birthday…I don't know, Dean I don't get it?"

Dean took a huge breath, stared out the window, then looked at his younger brother.

"Sam… today is exactly six months since I made that deal to save your life."

Sam looked at his brother, like he was about to break out into tears.

"I knew it; I knew I shouldn't have told you anything, just forget everything I've said okay."

"What," said Sam.

"You heard me Sam, forget everything," said Dean.

"No, well I was… I was thinking about it today, as well, I just wasn't sure if I should mention it to you or not."

"Well, let's just not worry about that for now, anyway… we're here, where is here by the way?"

"Fitzy's Shak'," said Sam.

"Funky name, sounds like my kind of place."

They both walked inside to find tat the bar was indeed small, right in front of you against the back wall, was the bar with some stools, to the right was a bench with more stools and to the left was a small area with a few tables and chairs.

Dean led the way towards the bar.

"What can I do for you two fellas?" asked the guy behind the bar.

"Two beers please?" said Dean, and sat down on one of the stools, Sam did the same.

"So, we're looking for some people?" Sam asked the bartender.

"Yeah, well, guess what, I know a lot of people, in case you haven't noticed, I do run a bar," said the guy.

"Your Fitzy'," said dean, with enthusiasm.

"Yeah that's right, I'm Fitzy."

"Nice…sweet place you got here," said Dean.

There was a loud thump on the bar, Dean turned to his left, to see that Sam had slammed a large 'fifty' onto the bench.

"Where were we," said Sam.

Fitzy grabbed the 'fifty' and slipped it into his pocket.

"Right, so, these people, they'd be real loud and rowdy, real night owls and you know, real heavy drinkers," continued Sam.

"Yeah, there are a bunch of people, about 8 to 10 of them at a time, in here every night, real rowdy, drink a lot."

"Do you have any idea where they came from?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, they bought out that old farm out on Decatour Road, about a month ago, some of the neighbours weren't happy about it, but it caused a lot of trouble though," said Fitzy.

"Alright, thanks a lot," said Dean.

"No problems guys."

Sam got up from his seat and Dean followed, they both left Fitzy's Shak. They turned around the corner and started walking towards where the car was parked.

"So, it definitely sounds like this farm on Decatour Road is our vampire nest."

"Yeah, I think we can be pretty sure of that now," said Dean.

"So, what's our next move?" asked Dean, as they reached the car, and he got into the driver's seat and Sam went around to the other side of the car.

"Well, I figure we might as well check out the farm," said Sam.

"Oh… you know I'm down with that."

Dean started up the Impala and drove out from the curb and down the street. They had decided to check out the farm that night; they drove to the end of Route 43, then took a left on to Route 57, then headed down Decatour Road. Not that long later, the Impala growled to a stop in front of an old rundown, disused farmhouse.

Dean jumped out of the car and opened up the back, Sam remained in the car…all of a sudden, he had this really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He eventually got out of the car and joined Dean at the boot of the car, as Dean was grabbing a machete and checking the sharpness of it.

"Dean, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"What…why?" said Dean, as he handed a machete to Sam.

"I don't know…I just…don't know, I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, something's wrong Dean."

Sam looked at his brother, as Dean looked back at him then Dean disappeared and several different images swam infront of Sam's eyes, and then he saw Dean standing in front of him again.

"Sam, what's wrong?" said Dean, with concern in his voice.

Before Sam could say anything to Dean, he disappeared again and more images started flashing before his eyes, then a very peculiar scene appeared before him.

_Dean was slowly walking through the front door of a creepy looking farmhouse. He walks down a dark hallway and into what looks like a large living room area. Dean raises his shotgun and tightens his grip on the machete in his other hand._

_Dean stops in the doorway connecting the hallway to the living room and looks to his left as he hears a creaking noise._

_Nothing there, thought Dean anxiously._

_He continues to slowly walk through the house; he cocks his shotgun, ready to shoot and steps in to the kitchen. After only taking a couple of steps into the kitchen, a dark figure comes out from behind the kitchen wall, jumps on Dean and starts tackling him to the ground._

_The mysterious guy picks Dean up from the ground and throws him against the wall, then begins walking towards him, as he does so, a set of sharp vampire fangs descended down in front of his normal pearly whites._

_Dean falls to the floor and crawls to the wall on his right side to where his shotgun and machete had landed on the floor, he pushes the shotgun out of the way and snatches up the machete. He then gets up from the ground and swings the blade at the oncoming vampire, but the guy grabs the blade in his hand, takes it from Dean's grip, throws it and it clangs to the floor on the other side of the room. _

_Dean hesitates, and then backs away from the turbo-charged vamp and back into the hallway. The fang charges after Dean and knocks him off balance; he falls backwards and hits his forehead on a table. Barely conscious, Dean looks up to see the vampire that just attacked him, standing above him hissing and then it spoke._

"_What do you say boys, how about we have ourselves some dinner?" _

_All of a sudden out of the darkness, at least a dozen vampires emerged. Fangs descended from all directions, as all the vampires began hissing and then they moved out of the darkness towards Dean._

"_Wait!" yelled one of the vampires from the dark, as he moved forward in front of the rest of the vampires._

"_What…let's eat already," said the vampire that had attacked Dean, and ad he spoke, all the others agreed by hissing and screaming._

"_NO…we were given specific orders to find this hunter and turn him…to elect him as our new leader."_

_This caught Dean's attention, he tries to get up from the floor, but the vampire pushes him back down to the ground with such a force that he knocks his head on the wooden floorboards below._

"_Fine let's do this."_

_Three or four of the vampires walk up to Dean, the vampire that attacked him, standing back a little bit, watching, while his fellow vampires held Dean to the ground. Dean tried to get them off him, but they were far too strong compared to him._

"_I swear to god, I will kill all of you," said Dean as he struggled to loosen the grip of the vampires._

"_Yeah, I'd love to see you try."_

_The leader took out a small army knife from within his pocket, he opened it and drew it across his palm, searing the skin, causing blood to drip from his hand, and he then kneeled down and leaned over Dean. He pulls up Dean's sleeve to reveal his forearm, he then goes on to do the same thing to Dean's arm as he did to his own. Dean groaned in pain as the vampire ran the knife over his skin._

_The vampire grabs Dean's bleeding arm with his non-bleeding hand, but before he went any further, he stops and looks into Dean's terrified face. _

"_Welcome to the gang…Dean Winchester," said the vampire, and then he put his bleeding hand on the cut on Dean's arm…_

…Suddenly everything disappeared and Sam felt himself sitting on the ground, he saw his brother standing over him, but before he could even move his lips, the scene in the farmhouse reappeared and the vision continued…

…_The vampire took his hand off Dean's arm and got up from the ground. _

"_Just wait," he said as the vampires holding Dean were about to let go. Dean was struggling against the fangs, when they let go and moved away from him._

_The leader moved closer to Dean and put out his right hand._

"_Welcome…Dean."_

_Dean grabbed his hand and pulled himself up from the ground._

"_I greet you with Dean…our new leader!" _

_Everyone in the room began hissing._

_Sharp fangs descended down from Dean's mouth and he gave out one huge hiss…_

Sam was lying on the ground, looking up at the sky; Dean was kneeling next to him.

"Sam…Sam!" yelled Dean, as Sam shot-up from the ground.

"Sam, what was that?" asked Dean.

"It was a…a vision."

"Yeah, I could see that Sam," said Dean, "but I thought all those visions had stopped now that Yellow Eyes is dead."

"Yeah, well all my visions were connected to the demon, so if he's dead, shouldn't the visions have stopped?" said Sam.

"Well…"

"Well, they did stop for a while, I mean, I had nothing for months, but, I don't know…this vision was different, it was really weird," said Sam.

"What do you mean? Different how?"

"Well, you know how before, all of my visions were about some kind of supernatural death?"

"Yeah…" said Dean, looking confused.

"This was different, it wasn't about a death, I didn't see anyone die."

"Okay, what was it about then?" asked Dean, starting to get a bit anxious now.

"It was …uh… it was about you Dean."

"About me how? Wait, what do you mean, about me?" said Dean, beginning to sound freaked.

"I mean it was about you Dean… you were in my vision," said Sam.

"Alright, well you gonna share it with me or not?" asked Dean sarcastically.

"Okay, um…right now there are over a dozen vampires, sitting around, waiting in that old farmhouse," said Sam, as he pointed towards the entrance of the farmhouse, "Dean, they're waiting to attack you."

"So… what, they knew we were coming?" asked Dean.

"No Dean…they knew that _you_ were coming," said Sam, "but that's not all, I heard them saying that they had specific orders to find you and…and that they were to…Dean, they plan on turning you, I saw them turn you."

"What? Turn me, like turn me into a vampire?"

"Yeah Dean, and make you their new leader."

"Wait…their new leader…what…and you saw all this, you saw them turn me into a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeas, I'm sure Dean, positive."

"Well, what the hell does it all mean?"

"I don't know." Dean gave Sam a look of confusion.

"I don't know Dean, I really don't, I mean why have I had this weird vision all of a sudden, especially when Yellow Eyes is dead?"

"Yeah, well who the bloody hell knows anymore."

"Well, I think that we should turn our backs on this place, just for a while, just until we know what our next move is, we can just go back to the motel or something."

"What?"

"What…don't you agree?"

"No, I don't Sam."

"Why?" said Sam, slightly confused.

"Why…Sam because, if we leave right now, those vampires in their get away and they kill more people," said Dean.

"Yeah and you walk in there right now, you become one of those monsters."

"Sam, I'm not having this argument with you, not now, there are vampires in there and we're gonna kill them, that's all there is to it Sam, we find the bad guys we waste them."

"And I agree with you Dean, 100% man, but not this time, it's too dangerous."

"Sam, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, I don't need you to sign a permission slip for me."

"I never said you couldn't look after yourself, but there's a chance that if you go in there, you become a blood thirsty vampire," said Sam.

"Look Sam, I cold probably overpower all of them."

"Dean, I don't think that you could, there's over a dozen of them in there and I don't think even you could overpower them," stated Sam.

"I don't care!"

"I do!"

"Sam, can we not do this again, please."

Sam looked at Dean and felt a really strong urge to hit him so hard in the face, he was being so selfish and he knew it too.

"Fine Sam, we'll go back to the motel for the night," said Dean, as he put his shotgun and the machete back in the car, and then got into the driver's seat. Sam walked around the Impala and got into the passengers seat.

"Let's go," said Dean, as soon as Sam closed the Impala's door.

Later, back at the motel, Sam is asleep in one of the red heart-shaped beds, the other bed is empty, it looks like it hasn't been slept in at all.

Dean is sitting in a chair, looking at Sam, who is snoring his brains out. He gets up from his chair, grabs his keys and his duffle bag and quietly walks out the door, looking over his shoulder at Sam, before closing the door behind him.

The Impala rolls up in front of the old farmhouse, that Dean and Sam were at earlier that night and also the place in which Sam's vision occurs.

Dean gets out of the Impala, walks around to the back and pulls out an extremely large machete. He then slowly walks up to the front door and pushes it open, and then begins to walk down the dark hallway. He enters the living room and tightens his grip on the machete in his hand. Dean looks around, but sees no sign of any vampires, he suddenly hears a creaking noise coming from behind him, he whips around on his heels to see that it was nothing.

"Come on; show your face, you blood thirsty sons of bitches."

Then…out of nowhere, Dean gasps for air loudly and closes his eyes tightly, as the veins in his neck and face turn a deep dark blue-like he is about to explode-then they disappear under his skin.

Dean tilted his head towards the ground, then looked up and slowly opened his eyes to reveal…a dark shade of black!

Out from the dark depths of the old house, a dark figure appears.

"Ruby, is that you?" asked the possessed figure of Dean.

"Yeah, it's me Dave, it's me, I knew you'd eventually find me."

Ruby moved closer to DeanDave and began running towards him. DeanDave grabs Ruby and picks her up off of the ground, they begin passionately kissing. After what felt like several centuries to Ruby, they pulled apart.

"Dave, what's wrong?" asked reluctant Ruby, she was actually a bit scared of how Dave might react, well; he had been trapped in hell for thousands of years.

"I've been in hell for years, waiting for, um… what did you call him, the right body to possess," said DeanDave, "please explain tome why?"

"Because this is the best way to get close to Dean's brother, Sam Winchester," said Ruby to DeanDave, "and besides, your not the only one who's suffering here, who's the one who had to play friendly demons with two well trained hunters for months…me, not you Dave…or…well, should I say Dean Winchester now, son of John Winchester and older brother of Sam Winchester…our target!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't know**_** Supernatural**_** or the **_**Winchester**_** boys, just borrowing then.**

**Hey everyone, sorry about taking so long to update, I've just been a bit busy lately. Anyway, this chapter really sets the storyline and gets really in to it. So enjoy and please review!!!**

**Onetreehillfan17**

**Chapter Three: Deep Dark Dean**

Back at the motel room, Sam wakes up to find Dean nowhere. _Maybe he went and had a drink or_ _something_, thought Sam to himself.

He decided to get dressed, there was no point in going back to sleep now, besides there was only a couple of hours left until sun up. Sam was the progress of getting dressed, when out of the blue, he had a worrying thought, what if Dean went to the farmhouse, what if my vision is, at this very moment, coming true and Dean is about to become a vampire, or already is one. _Nuh, he wouldn't go to that farmhouse…would he, no, wait actually, he is that stubborn, he would. _

He tried not to let it worry him, as he poured himself a cup of crappy instant coffee and sat down at the table, when from the other of the room of the motel he heard the door opening. He jumped up from his seat and walked into the other room to see Dean walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Dean, where the hell have you been?" asked Sam.

"Went out for a drink, where did you think I went?"

"Um…jeez…I don't know, maybe that farmhouse…full of vampires," said Sam.

"What!"

"You heard me Dean."

"Look, I didn't go anywhere near that old farmhouse, okay Sam, I went nowhere near it."

"You know, why don't I believe you right now Dean?" said Sam.

"I'm not sure Sam, why don't you tell me, actually you know what Sam, I'll show you."

Dean grabbed his top lip and pulled it up to reveal no holes or any places where there would be fangs of any kind.

"There satisfied."

"Sorry Dean, I just got a bit worked up."

"Damn right you did."

"Look, I said I was sorry Dean."

"Fine, whatever."

Dean turned away from Sam, with his back towards him and his eyes warped into a dark shiny black, and then went back to his normal green colour, then he walked into the bathroom and closed the door after him. _Is there something different about Dean or am I just imagining things, _thought Sam,_ nah... it's probably nothing._

When the sun at last came up, Sam decided to go down to the diner down the road to get breakfast, he got back to their motel room about a half an hour later to find Dean asleep on one of the ridiculously large heart-shaped beds. Sam had decided not to wake Dean, but to dig a little deeper on the vampires, he looked from beginning to end of their father's journal, but came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to get much more information out of the old leather book. He considered the idea that it would be worth giving the Sherriff a visit and see if any more peculiar deaths had occurred.

_In a deserted carpark, in the heart of the night, someplace in central Illinios, a young woman is walking past several cars, then stops at a silver car, turns off the alarm and opens the driver's side door. She is about to get in, when she hears a crunching sound on the ground behind her._

_The woman turns around to expose the face and long dark wavy hair of...Bela Talbot._

"_You Bela?" asked the guy, who, even though he was in the shadows, was fairly tall._

"_Why, who's asking?" asked Bela, who was now standing beside her car._

"_Name's..." began the tall dark shabby guy, but was interrupted by the woman standing before him._

"_Wait, let me guess...the name's Gordon Walker." _

_The guy came away from the darkness to reveal the very scruffy, untidy face of Gordon Walker, the vampire hunter gone crazy. Bela could see that he was pointing a gun in her direction._

"_That's right, I'm Gordon Walker and you're Bela Talbot, am I correct?"_

"_Wow, that's pretty good, considering I'd heard that you'd lost the plot."_

"_Well, that's real kind of you Bela."_

"_Yeah, that's me; kind, conscious, compassionate Bela," said Bela, sarcastically._

"_Oh, I know exactly who you are Bela, let's just say I've done my homework, you're a ...well, I wouldn't exactly call you a hunter perse... more like a thief, a cold-hard-cash thief."_

"_Well, thank you...but let's just take a second to look at your history, shall we. You're a hunter, but you're area of expertise is vampires, and um...your desire to kill all things "Supernatural" has the tendency to cloud your judgements, or what, would you just call that, doing the right thing for all the human race." _

"_Well done, that's spot on," said Gordon, sarcastically, "now...Bela, tell me where Sam and Dean Winchester are."_

"_Who?"_

"_Oh, don't play dumb with me bitch, it may just be the last thing you ever do."_

"_Is that a threat? Are you threatening me Mr. Walker?" asked Bela._

"_Oh, I know that you don't know where they are, but I know that you can find them for me." _

"_And why would I do that for you, Mr. Walker?" asked Bela._

"_Well, if you don't ..." said Gordon, as he shook the gun right in front of Bela's face, "...this could turn really ugly."_

"_For you or me?" _

"_For you, sweetheart."_

"_Oh, really," said Bela, as she made a quick swift movement and pulled out a gun of her own, "...because your not the only one with a gun." _

"_You're smart, I'll give you that." _

"_Thanks," said Bela._

"_So, you gonna tell me where they are or not?" _

"_Not," said Bela, as she noticed something hanging from the belt of Gordon's pants. It was a small canvas bag with a weird looking ancient symbol on the front of it._

"_Wait a second, okay, say I tell you where they are, what's in it for me?" asked Bela._

"_Who said that there's anything in it for you...maybe I'll just shoot you."_

"_Okay fine, if that's how it's gonna be, then I don't know where Sam and Dean Winchester are."_

"_Fine, what is it that you want from me Bela, huh...money, I can give you money."_

"_Okay, $50'000." _

"_$50'000, I don't have that kind of money!"_

"_Fine...alright..." said Bela, she then pointed to the bag hanging from Gordon's belt, "...what about that?"_

"_No, not for sale," said Gordon, firmly._

"_Alright, see you in the next life, Gordon."_

_Bela lowered her gun and was about to get into her car, when Gordon spoke; "Wait...", then Gordon gave Bela a cold glare, untied the bag from his belt and threw it to Bela, "...now, tell me where the Winchesters are, and you had better not be screwing with me, or it will be the last thing you ever do."_

"_Fine."_

_Bela pulled her cell phone out from her pocket and began dialling a number._

"_Hello...Dean. Hi look I need help with something, can I meet up with you, yeah...yeah, where are you now? Yeah, that's good, see you later."_

"_There you are Mr. Walker."_

Dean closed his phone.

"Who was that?" asked Sam, he hadn't had a chance to leave and go to the sheriff's office, when Dean's cell phone rang and he woke up.

"Bela."

"What did she want?"

"Don't know, she said something about wanting to meet up, that she needed help with something."

"Needed help with what?" asked Sam.

"I don't know Sam, she didn't say," yelled Dean.

Sam was slightly shocked at Dean's anger, had he said something wrong.

"I'm going back to sleep okay, said Dean, as he back down onto the bed.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go talk to the sheriff, okay Dean."

"Yeah, whatever."

"The murder investigation is ongoing. That's all I can share with the press."

"Sure...sure, I understand that, but just for the record. You found the first...head last week...correct?" stated Sam.

"Uh-huh," said the sheriff, when there was a knock at the door. Surprisingly, it was Dean, who was accompanied by the sheriff's assistant.

"Excuse me, sir, there's another reporter here, say's he's with this one."

The sheriff looked at Sam, then at dean and then finally at Sam again. "Well, yeah, he's with me."

"Alright then, take a seat," said the sheriff.

Dean walked past Sam and sat down in the chair next to him. Sam gave Dean a _"what the hell are you_ _doing here"_ kind of look.

"Okay, where were we?" asked the sheriff.

"Alright, you found the first head last week and the other, a Christina Flannigan..."

"That was two days go. Then..."

The assistant came back in, "Excuse me sir," as she pointed towards her wrist, indicating that he was late for another appointment.

"Okay, thank you... sorry boys, times up, we're done here."

"Alright, just one last question," said Sam.

"What about the cattle?" asked Dean.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the cows found dead...split open, drained over a dozen cases?" continued Dean.

"What about them?"

"So you don't think there's a connection?" asked Sam.

"Connection with...?" asked the sheriff, a little confused.

"First cattle mutilations, now two murders. Kind of sounds like ritual stuff," stated Sam.

"You know, like satanic-cult ritual stuff," added Dean.

The sheriff began chuckling really loudly and then saw that no-one else was laughing, so stopped.

"You...you're not kidding."

"No," said Dean, seriously.

"Those cows aren't being mutilated; you wanna know how I know?"

"How?" asked Sam.

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops; leave it in the sun, within 48 hours, the bloat will split it open so clean...it's just about surgical." The sheriff pauses then continues. "The bodily fluids then fall down into the ground, get soaked up...because that's what gravity does, but hey, it could be Satan."

He looked from Dean to Sam and then back again.

"What newspaper did you guys say you were from?" asked the sheriff.

Dean spoke first.

"World Weekly News."

"Weekly World News," said Sam.

"World..."

"Weekly World..."

"World...I'm new," said Dean, trying to laugh it off.

"Get out of my office."

Outside in the Impala, Sam is getting a bit suspicious of Dean, but why, he's not really sure.

"Why did you decide to come, Dean?"

"What, I just thought you might need some hep, why is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just that you were really grumpy with me before I left, that's all," said Sam.

"I was just tired."

Dean started up the engine and drove out from the curb.

"So where to now, back to the motel or what?" said Dean.

"I reckon we go and check out that farmhouse again."

They drove back down t Decatour Rd and once again stopped in front of the old farmhouse. Dean turned off the engine on the Impala, got out and walked around to the back of the car and opened it up. Sam followed and pulled out a shotgun and a machete, the same as Dean.

"Alright, let's just to stick to the plan, okay...not that I like it by the way," suggested Sam.

"Yeah, well, there wasn't really any other way, we have to lure them out, don't we," replied Dean.

"Yeah, yeah okay," said Sam, still not happy with Dean's so-called plan.

"Alright, let's go."

Dean led the way into the farmhouse and Sam followed, with shotgun and machete in tow. _I'm getting_ _used to this Dean guy, I'm starting to like this,_ thought Dave. They walked into the house to find at the very end of the hallway a woman tied to a wooden pillar.

Sam ran up to her and began untying the rope around her wrists and ankles.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked the girl.

"Who are you?" asked the girl, with a look of utter fear on her face and the sound of sheer terror in her voice.

"No...no, its okay, we're here to help you," stated Sam, as the fear in the young girl's face subsided and she became more relaxed. Sam helped her up and started heading towards where he saw Dean standing.

"Get her out of here Sam."

Sam walked towards the front door, but as he got closer to it, it slammed shut. He tried to open it, but it didn't seem to want to budge an inch. He turned around and faced Dean.

"You'll have to find another way out of this dump," said Dean, in an authoritative kind of way.

Sam led the girl through the house to find another way out and left Dean standing by himself in the long empty hallway. He pulled out the large machete and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, he lowered the huge knife over his arm and moved it slowly across his skin to reveal a deep, dark-red, bleeding cut on his forearm.

After what might have been about 30 seconds, a young woman with wavy brown hair appeared out of the darkness at the end of the hallway, where the girl had been tied to the pillar.

"Hmm, I smell good, don't I...I bet I taste even better," said Dean, sarcastically.

A set of sharp fangs descended down in front of her normal blood-stained teeth, she then began hissing with excitement. She began to charge towards Dean, but instead of moving out of the way, he stood still, rooted to the spot, not moving a muscle. The vampire ran up to Dean and was about to start chomping down on his neck, when he grabbed her, pushed her away slightly and jabbed her in the neck with a small needle. He pushed the deep red liquid through the syringe, and then pulled it out.

She let go of Dean and staggered a bit, then collapsed to the ground. Dean put his hand on his neck, where she had bit him a little bit, then looked down at her and said, "Dean Man's blood, Bitch!"

Sam came running back into the house.

"What happened?" said Sam, "is that a vamp..."

"Vampire...yep."

Back at the motel, the vampire is tied to a chair in the middle of the room, unconscious. All the windows are covered, _you know, vampires and light, don't mix really well, huh? _

She started to rouse a bit, and then Dean poured a bucket of ice-cold water on her, to wake her up.

"What's your name?" asked Sam, gently.

"Marie, my name's Marie," said the woman, who looked human and almost normal now that her fangs were gone, except for all the blood all over her face and hands.

"Alright Marie...what's with all the executions?" asked Dean.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play all innocent on me, we know exactly who you are, or should I say 'what you are'."

"What are you talking about?" said Marie, "...you're crazy!"

"I wish."

"So, tell us, why are fangs killing each other?" asked Sam.

"What...there's no such thing as vampires, they're not real," said Marie, shaking nervously in the chair.

"Yeah, just like there's no such thing as unicorns, now start talking," said Dean.

"This is crazy, I have no idea what you're talking about, these things aren't real, they're just not..." said Marie, but was cut off by a loud bang from behind her.

Sam and Dean's eyes were directed to the door of the motel room, which had been loudly kicked in. All of a sudden a dark figure appears in the doorway, then before he could even register what was happening, an invisible force pushes Sam against the wall and holds him there. Meanwhile, the vampire has gotten loose, but doesn't get very far, when it is suddenly sent flying across the room ad hits her head against the floor and gets knocked out cold.

The mysterious person out from the shadows of the doorway, to reveal non other than Ruby, the so-called demon gone good.

"Ruby!" said Sam, looking confused and bewildered.

"Shut up Sam!" yelled Ruby.

Ruby directed her gaze at Dean, who was just standing in the middle of the room with a blank expression on his face. He caught Ruby's gaze and returned it. Ruby ran up to Dean and he caught her, as they locked lips and began kissing passionately.

A look of complete astonishment fell upon Sam's face. When finally they pulled apart, Dean gently lowered Ruby to the ground.

"I don't believe it, what are you doing Dean?" said Sam.

"Having some fun, you know me Sam?"

"No, apparently I don't."

"Sam, you know, you should listen to your brother more often, I mean...for one, he was right about me, wasn't he?" said Ruby.

"Yeah, wasn't he..." said Dean, but than corrected himself, "...I mean, wasn't I?"

"What?"

"I mean, your brother's adorably cute and all, but he's a little twisted...did you really think me and him. I've got better taste in guys anyway," said Ruby.

Sam looked from Ruby to Dean and then slowly back to Ruby.

"Alright, I think it's time to get this show on the road, let me introduce to our fine audience...Dave...or should I say Dean Winchester now!"

Sam looked at Dean as he tilted his head towards the ground, then looked back up to reveal dark-black demon eyes.

"That's better, god it feels good to be free," said Dean-Dave.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this moment for such a long time," said Ruby, "now, we can finally do what we were sent here to do."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Sam asked Ruby.

"In time Sammy, in time," said Dean-Dave.

Sam put as much force as he could into pulling himself away from the wall, but he couldn't budge one bit. Dean grabbed something from the back of his jeans...it was the Colt...he walked up to the small coffee table in the middle of the room and placed it on top of it, then looked up at Sam.

"Oh, well would you look at this, feeling a bit of déjà vu there Sammy," said Dean.

"Shut up..." said Sam, "...I'm gonna kill you, I swear."

"Yeah, you know that would be a neat trick, let's see you do that, huh?" said Dean.

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and tried to break the force holding him against the wall...but once again...couldn't.

"Didn't think so," stated Dean, "oh...by the way, your brother's in here with me...he says hi."

"You son of a bitch..." yelled Sam, "...I'll kill every single one of you, you hear me."

"Oh we here you Sam, but now it's time for you to hear us," said Ruby.

"What about me being the leader of some demonic army, fulfilling not destiny, well you can forget it, besides my abilities are gone, have been for a long time now."

"Oh, poor Sammy, no more abilities, oh that's right, Yellow Eyes is dead, I forgot about that, but...well, there's a new leader rising in the west, a better leader," said Dean.

"What..." said Sam.

"See, the thing is he wants complete trust and loyalty, yeah, trust from a demon, believe me, I know, but he doesn't want the competition you see, so we have to eliminate that competition and that...is you Sammy," said Dean.

"So what, you two were sent here to kill me," said Sam, sarcastically.

"Ahh...basically...yeah," said Ruby.

"Well gee, I'm scared now," said a sarcastic Sam.

"You little smartass," said Ruby, as she went to charge at Sam, but Dean stepped in front of her, preventing her from reaching Sam.

"In time Ruby, in time," said Dean and Ruby settled down.

Dean was about to talk, when he was pushed to the ground from behind, Sam looked up from the ground to find the vampire that had been knocked out earlier, going on a murderous rampage. She ran towards Ruby and shoved her against the brick wall behind her.

While the vampire was attacking Ruby, Sam directed his gaze back to the ground, where Dean suddenly sat up, looked around then started screaming. Black smoke was flowing from his mouth, as he screamed, and then fell back to the ground.

The vampire continued attacking Ruby, then bit her on the neck, she screamed and before he realised what had happened, Sam came away from the wall and fell to the dirty floor. He got to his knees, rolled across the floor, grabbed the Colt off the table and went to point it at Ruby, as she pushed the vampire off her with an invisible force and then ran out the door.

Sam got up from the floor and ran after but she was no-where to be seen. Sam turned around and saw  
Dean still lying on the ground not moving. Sam ran over to him and kneeled next to him.

"Dean...Dean, wake up, god damn it, Dean," said Sam, as he continuously shook Dean to try and wake him up.

Dean suddenly woke up and shot up from the ground, gasping.

"Dean are you okay?" asked Sam, sounding a little worried.

"Yeah, I think so," said Dean, as Sam put a hand out to help him up, "so...what did I miss?"

"Not much," said Sam.

"Huh...I told you so," said Dean.

"What...you told me what?" asked Sam.

"I told you that you couldn't trust that Ruby chick," said Dean.

"Yeah, but I kind of find it hard to believe, what she said, I mean if she wanted to kill me, she had hundreds of chances," said Sam.

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and helped him up from the ground.

"You're kidding right...?" stated Dean.

"No. I'm not..."

"Right, whatever, let's just head back to he motel," said Dean.

"Yeah, I agree with you there," said Sam, in agreement.

They walked out of the farmhouse, as Sam had the urge to look behind his shoulder at the old run-down place, as Dean got into the Impala.

"Hey Sam, you coming or what?" asked Dean.

"What..." said Sam, evidently distracted, "...yeah, I'm coming," and got into the Impala.

"Hey, at least I didn't get turned into a vampire...huh?" said Dean, "...your vision didn't come true."

"Yeah, that's great...cause you know, demons are so much better, than vampires," said Sam, sarcastically.

Sam had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, something was seriously wrong, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. It felt like someone or more likely, something was watching them.

He quickly looked behind him, and all around the Impala, but saw nothing.

"Alright, let's get out of here," stated Sam.

The Impala's engine started up and it drove down the dirt path, and out of sight.

A dark figure came out from behind the side of the house, a dark figure that belonged to Ruby, her face bloody and all scratched up.

"Their gone," she said to an unfamiliar person.

Another figure appeared next to her, but didn't come out from the shadows.

"Excellent," said the other person, who appeared to be a male, based on their voice.

Ruby looked at the guy and her eyes turned black, the mysterious guy returned the stare, his eyes turning a bright shade of yellow!

"What do we do know...master?" asked Ruby.

"Nothing, we wait..." he said to Ruby, then looked out into the dark night, at the dirt path where the Impala had just disappeared from, "...for Sammy Winchester, to step up and claim his destiny, the destiny he was made to fulfil!"


	4. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

**Authors Note-Please Read**

_**Diclaimer: Sadly…I don't own Supernatural or the Winchester boys…that's all of the brilliant Kripke's doing… **__****_

Hi everyone…dedicated fans…one-time readers…hi to you all. I'm so sorry about the enormous lack of updates lately…I've had the biggest writer's block ever imaginable (you can also put my stubbornness and laziness to blame as well), I've been really distracted with starting tafe this year, the whole thing's been pretty hectic, then I had a huge fight with my best friend just before Christmas, so that's been abit distracting…and to be honest I've been in a complete other world lately…but anyway, that's enough excuses…to all the fans out there that have added this story (and my other one Tree Hill story The Trick Is To Keep Breathing) and have been waiting patiently for me to post more…thank you…and I'm gonna try my hardest to get the next chapter up and posted within the next week.

As always, reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated…PLEASE KEEP READING… 

P.S. For all of those dedicated SPN fans who have Facebook…there is a group you can join called "For a SUPERNATURAL MOVIE at the end of the show", to petition for a Supernatural movie at the end of the show. I'll post the link below, and it should take you straight to the site where the petition is located (though, don't forget to join the Facebook group as well)…Please join and invite any of your dedicated SPN friends to join as well…the more people that we can get to join and sign the petition, the better chance we have of making it happen…

Here's the link:

.net/referral/marisa_r_5/click/2/campaign/supernatural_movie_campaign

Anyways…take care... xo

Onetreehillfan17  xo


End file.
